


Home

by orphan_account



Series: Alphabet OTP Challenge [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crying, He literally said that Bolt was his sun I mean seriously, Hugs, M/M, Mentions of Konohamaru, Mentions of Sarada, Mitsuki is the moon and Bolt is the sun, Mitsuki needs love, We really need more MitsuBoru in the fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Set at least 10 years into the future) When you live in a village that hates you because your parent tried to destroy it, you're going to get more than just some hate all around you. Mitsuki knows this, and knows this too well. But luckily, Boruto is there for him.





	Home

A sigh escaped Mitsuki’s lips as the doorknob to his and Boruto’s home clicked, knowing that the residents of the village where gossiping about him once again. Despite it going on for years, Mitsuki could never ignore them. How can you ignore something that was everywhere?

“Hey look, it’s Orochimaru’s kid.” He heard someone say.

“Don’t say that guys’ name!” A person shrieked.

“What is he even doing here?”

“Who knows. We should get out of here.”

Unconsciously, a fist clenched.

“Why does the hokage trust him? His father almost destroyed our village!”

“Isako-chan, stay close to me. I don’t want you near him.”

“It would be better for everyone if he just left.”

“More like never born.”

The fist began to shake. The appealing thoughts of destroying the people behind came to mind, each second it became harder to resist. He was about to move his head, but then remembered something that Boruto once said to him when they came back from a mission.

“I know this is hard, Mitsuki… but whatever you do, don’t give into them. You can’t react to what they say. Their only doing this to provoke you. Don’t give them a reason to.”

_Don’t give them a reason to._

The words echoed in his mind, like water in a cave.

_Don’t give them a reason to._

_Don’t give them a reason._

_Don’t_.

But the second the words left his head, they were replaced with new ones, ones that had secretly killed him inside each time they were said, even in his thoughts.

“We don’t want you here and you don’t belong here! No one even knows why lord hokage allows you to be here! Your dad almost destroyed our village, our home, and our families. The second that we see a sign that you’re a threat we’ll make sure your dead! You understand!?”

Mitsuki understood. He understood perfectly. He shouldn’t be here.That he was a disgrace. That everyone around him saw him lower than dirt, and wouldn’t think about him twice if he was dead. That children couldn’t go near him. That he was nothing.

“You shouldn’t be allowed to live!”

“It’s amazing that you’re even alive!”

“Don’t you dare come near my child!”

“Get away from me!”

“The village isn’t safe with him around.”

“You’re just going to destroy the village!”

“The hokage shouldn’t let him be here!”

“Little bitch.”

“You don’t belong here! Get out!”

“Like anyone could ever love him!”

Time had stopped the second that sentence was finished. Mitsuki’s head began spinning, swirling with the notion that he shouldn’t exist, that the lord hokage should banish him from the village. That he was not like the people around him. That he should die. That no one would care that he was gone. That it was impossible to love scum like him.

All because he was the son of Orochimaru.

“Mitsuki.”

The blue haired man blinked repeatedly and looked around. His vision was blurred with tears, but could still make out his surroundings.

Door that led the bathroom? Check. Steps to upstairs? Check. Hallway scattered with pictures and framed awards? Check. The two built in coat hangers? Check.

There was one thing missing however.

In an instant, a set of arms had wrapped around the golden eyed man, and a chin had rested on his shoulder. He didn’t even need to look to know who it was. Boruto.

“I’m so glad you’re back. I made your favorite dinner.”

Mitsuki could feel more tears pricking his eyes, along with his body starting to tremble. _Like anyone could ever love him!_

The head that once rested on his shoulder lifted, and the arms that embraced him were slowly coming apart. “Love, you’re shaking. What’s wrong?”

“Mitsuki, look at me.” Boruto said while turning the man around. Building up all the courage he could gather, the blonde looked and cupped his hands on his lover’s tear-soaked face. Trying his best not to cry, the son of the hokage hugged the crying man. “Shh… I know, babe, I know. It’s okay now. It’s all okay.” He patted Mitsuki’s back, only to be rewarded with sobs and hiccups.

He patted his back again. “It’s okay, Mitsuki. I’m here.”

Through his blurred gaze, Mitsuki saw a picture of himself, Boruto, Sarada, and Konohamaru.

Team Konohamaru. His team.

“We’re all right here.”


End file.
